Some Girls
by Juniper11
Summary: For BlueArcticWolf. Who knew that getting stuck in a kissing booth would turn out to be the best day of her life? SakuIta, SakuKaka


_A/N: This one shot is dedicated to BlueArticWolf. Because of her rapid response to my Author's note I was able to write 6 ½ pages to the next chapter of my story All's Fair. _

_The pairing she chose was either ItaSaku or KakaSaku. _

_Her word was kissing booth. _

_The story: Some girls, AU_

_I hope the story meets your expectations._

* * *

She was going to kill them. She was going to make sure they died a slow and agonizing death. She was going to bathe herself in their blood and their screams would be music to her ears.

Sakura stood clad in only her underwear. She had told her teammates that she wanted to bathe in a nearby river before they made the last stretch home. They readily complied and that should have told her that they were up to something. Those bastards had taken her clothes and ran. They had better be glad that they were on Leaf territory.

The mission that they had been on was a fairly simple one. Retrieve some scrolls from Suna and deliver them to the Hokage. It really didn't take all three of them to do it but their Hokage had insisted. Who were they to argue with her? Sakura secretly thought that she gave them such a light mission on purpose to decrease their stress levels. It had worked too. The trip had been full of laughter and harmless and a bit lame practical jokes. Even Sasuke had done his fair share of practical jokes. She had teamed up with Sasuke and together they had as Naruto put it 'defiled his precious ramen'. They had put cinnamon in it when he wasn't looking. The expression on his face had been priceless.

Sakura had also teamed up with Naruto. She had been pretty sure that Sasuke was going to kill them when Gaara managed to 'find' Sasuke's personal copy of Icha Icha: Smutty McSmut Smut. Gaara's non existent brow rose as he looked at the Uchiha who had turned a fascinating color of red.

No such title actually existed. A little creative manipulating on Naruto's part had actually done the deed. She swore she heard the Kazekage chuckle when she and Naruto made a mad dash out of his office with Sasuke hot on their heels.

So she guessed now it was her turn.

She searched for their chakra signatures to no avail. They had either masked their presence or they had gone on home. She was guessing the latter because they knew what were in for the beating of their lives when she caught up to them.

Sakura made a step to speed off towards home when she heard a voice behind her.

"Is it common for you to travel in your…unmentionables?"

Sakura's breath caught in her throat and a blush stained her cheeks.

_For the love of God. Of all the people to catch her in this state…_

_There was only one thing she could do and that was to brazen this out._

"Actually, it's a favorite past time of mine and in the future I'm sure all the ninjas will be doing it."

Sakura put her hand on her hip and struck a pose.

"Why don't you strip down and head home with me?"

A smirk flickered across his lips then disappeared. Sakura's eyes widened when he raised his hands and began to pull off his shirt. For one wild minute Sakura thought he actually meant to strip down to his underwear right in front of her. She began to mentally drool at just the prospect. He tossed his black shirt towards her which she automatically caught.

"Put that on. And when you find my idiot of a younger brother…don't kill him. That's a pleasure that's reserved for only me."

Sakura blinked and he was gone.

Now, all she had to do was head home and hope the guards didn't ask for an explanation as to why she was wearing only a T-shirt as she entered Konoha. And why, every few seconds, she felt the insane need to smell the shirt she was wearing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aw! Sakura-chan don't be angry. We were just kidding around."

"You left me in my underwear, you should be glad that I only put you in the hospital."

"But, Sakura you didn't do anything to the bastard! It was his plan!"

"You're right. I didn't." Sakura turned at looked at Sasuke who happened to be staring out of the window with a small smirk on his face. "That's because his brother saved his sorry hide."

Sasuke looked at Sakura sharply. "What are you talking about?"

"You heard me. He gave me his shirt and asked that I spare you. Of course, I'd spare you after he showed me that fine chiseled chest. Hell, if he had flexed those pecs I probably would have kissed the ground you walked on if only he had ask--"

"TMI!" Naruto yelled, slapping his hands over his ears. "TMI!"

How Sakura loved to tease the two of them with her fascination with other men. They absolutely hated when she salivated over men. So, she made sure to do so on a regular basis. For some odd reason they seemed to think that she should be asexual. She just simply had to remind them from time to time that she certainly was _not._

"Oh, come on Naruto. Put aside all that manly pride and admit that Itachi Uchiha is one good looking man. He is certainly an excellent specimen of man meat."

"Um, no."

"You're annoying." Sasuke chimed in.

Sakura grinned at her teammates now that she had thoroughly disgusted them. Her job was now done. "Well, I'll see you guys later. Lady Tsunade wanted to see me in her office."

She heard Sasuke grunt in reply and a hearty "Bye Sakura-chan!" from Naruto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Come again?"

"The Cherry Blossom festival is coming up and simply put I'd like to take advantage of this opportunity."

"But you said you wanted me sit in a kissing booth."

"All the proceeds will go to the hospital."

"Why do _I_ have to do it?"

Tsunade smiled. "Because I said so."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something about abuse of power but thought better of it. Instead she said, "You're under the impression that the men in this village will want to kiss me. I seriously doubt that. Perhaps you should get Ino…"

"Oh, Ino's going to be right beside you. And don't worry…I'm sure there will be plenty of people in your line."

Tsunade said somewhat ominously.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

And so that was how Sakura found herself sitting in a kissing booth during the Cherry Blossom festival when she really wished she could be out wandering like normal folk. Instead she was stuck whoring her lips out.

Okay, it wasn't as bad as all that. A quick peck and then they were gone. Still, she was starting to get bored.

She had to admit that Lady Tsunade had been correct in her assumption. There had been no shortage of customers. She had kissed from Konohamaru to Genma. She had taken it all in stride but there were two kisses that she had that day that even took Ino by surprise. One of which made Ino swoon. The other made her mouth hit the floor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise when her next customer approached her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why, I've come to get a kiss from the prettiest lady in Konoha."

Sakura blushed at his flattery.

"Hey!" Ino yelled from somewhere beside her. Kakashi just chuckled in response.

The two exchanged currency and Sakura could feel her heart rapidly pounding in her chest. The situation was awkward to say the least and quite a bit exciting. Sakura's eyes fluttered shut and waited for masked lips to press gently against hers but her eyes snapped open when she heard a thud. She glanced over to find Ino on the ground. She then looked back at Kakashi in an attempt to ask him what happened only to find his mask down revealing his fine features.

Later, Sakura would berate herself for being such a bad friend and letting herself be distracted by a pretty face but she found that at that moment she didn't care.

Years.

Years, she had waited to see this man's face and all it took was a kissing booth to see it. Had she known that she would have done it a long time ago. She vaguely wondered should she be paying him for the opportunity to gaze at his flawless visage.

"Sakura,"

Kakashi said breaking her out of her bemusement.

"Hmm?"

"You might want to check on Ino."

"Ino? OH!" Sakura said jumping off her stool and rushing towards Ino. She immediately checked her pulse and found a strong, steady beat. She briefly scanned over her body with chakra and found nothing wrong with her. She had simply been KO'd by beauty. Sakura could certainly understand that. Kakashi was too much for a woman to handle without any warning.

After seeing to Ino's comfort, Sakura made her way back over to Kakashi. She noticed disappointedly that his face was once again covered.

"Okay, sensei how about that kiss?" Sakura asked eagerly.

Kakashi chuckled and once more removed his mask. He looked into her eyes and Sakura felt an odd stirring in the pit of her stomach. Kakashi extended a calloused finger and raised her chin. A little sigh escaped her as she felt Kakashi's lips press against hers.

She didn't know which of them deepened the kiss but one of them did. Sakura soon found her hand entangled in his unruly locks, her feet dangling in the air as Kakashi pulled her over the booth and closer to him.

It was an awkward position but she found she didn't mind that much. At that moment she was sure that Kakashi's kiss was the kiss that put all kisses to shame.

"WHAT THE--" Naruto started.

"HELL?" Sasuke finished.

Sakura immediately found herself deposited back into the stool in her kissing booth and staring at her two very irate teammates. She glanced at Kakashi and found had his face was covered once more. Her eye twitched in irritation.

"You perverted bastard! What the hell do you think you were doing with Sakura-chan?"

"I would have thought it was obvious Naruto." Kakashi replied. "It is a kissing booth."

"That doesn't give you the right to stick your tongue down her throat!"

"I didn't hear her complaining."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement which was probably the wrong thing to do since this brought the attention of her two overbearing 'brothers' to herself.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Sasuke said, eyes narrowed, hackles raised.

"Hokage's orders."

"I'm sure she didn't mean for you to kiss people like _that_."

"It's all for a good cause." Sakura drawled enjoying the Uchiha's ire.

"You're leaving. I will drag you home if I have to."

"I don't think the _Hokage_ would appreciate that when I tell her later."

"Are you threatening me?"

"You can take that anyway you want it, _Sasuke-kun_."

It was Naruto who came up with the brilliant solution.

"Let her stay Sasuke…we'll just stay with her."

The younger male members of Team seven looked at each other and smiled. Sakura didn't think she liked that look too much.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There had been no customers for her since Naruto and Sasuke took up post beside her booth. If anyone came near her one glare from Sasuke would send them running and if that didn't work Naruto 'strongly suggested' that they take their business elsewhere. Meaning over to Ino.

Sakura was bored before. Now that her teammates had shown up she was sure she was close to being driven insane. The only thing that saved her was daydreaming about her former sensei.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What the hell are you sighing about?" Sasuke asked when Sakura had sighed for the millionth time.

"Why the hell do you curse so much?" Sakura retorted.

"Why the hell are you two fighting?" Naruto asked just because he wanted to say 'hell' too.

Sakura turned and focused her attention on Naruto. "Why the hell do you talk so much?"

"How the hell should I know?" Naruto answered throwing his hands in the air exasperated.

And so the hell wars began.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sakura, seriously, if you sigh one more time I'm going to forget you're a woman and clock you one."

"You're a bastard Sasuke."

"That' s what I'm always saying!" Naruto interjected.

Sakura's lips tingled as she thought about Kakashi's lips on hers. She sighed once more.

"Sakura--"

"Fine, Sasuke I was just thinking that Kakashi's lips were the softest, sweetest lips to ever touch mine. And he tasted like honey..."

"…"

"Sakura, that was just too gross for words. Excuse me, while I go wash my ears out with soap." Naruto said as he walked off.

"Why don't you take tweedle-dum with you?"

Naruto just laughed while Sasuke growled at her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A while later…

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said glaring at his older brother.

"Is that anyway to talk to the older brother that you adore?"

"Adore my ass."

"Many men do. A few women as well." Sakura interjected. She paused then added. "Not me though, it's too scrawny for my tastes."

"Shut up, Sakura."

"That's no way to talk to a lady little brother." Itachi stated.

"Where's the lady?" Sasuke inquired.

Sakura smacked Sasuke on the back of the head. Itachi chuckled then he turned to emerald-eyed beauty. "I'm here for a kiss."

"Ino's available." Sasuke interjected. "Sakura's not."

Ino's head swiveled around once she realized that the pure hotness that was Itachi Uchiha was nearby. "I am. I'd be more than happy to help you out Uchiha-san."

Itachi smirked at the blond. "I'm here for Haruno." Ino's mouth dropped opened as the elder Uchiha turned his attention back to her best friend. "Some girls have all the luck." Ino muttered and harumped as another customer approached her.

"You aren't touching, Sakura." Sasuke growled. "Where the hell is Naruto?" Sasuke said looking around for his backup.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke. Suddenly her earlier boredom had flown out the window. "He said something about soap earlier if you'll recall." Sasuke tossed Sakura a dirty look that was so common to her that it didn't even phase her anymore.

"You could help a little. It's your virtue I'm trying to protect."

"Sasuke, you make it seem like he's going to rape me."

"It's possible knowing him." Sasuke said as if his brother wasn't listening to their entire conversation.

"It's not rape if it's consensual." Sakura said with a wicked grin wiggling her eyebrows.

Sasuke's eyes began to burn a the mental image. "…I hate you, Sakura."

"I hate you more, _Sasuke-kun_."

"Step aside Sasuke."

"No." The younger Uchiha replied crossing his arms over his chest.

Itachi arched his brow.

"Move or I will move you."

"Move him. I dare you." Sakura said eagerly. Itachi glanced at the instigating kunoichi.

"You seem to enjoy tormenting my little brother."

"It's my favorite past time."

Itachi's eyes darkened, if that was even possible, at Sakura's glee. He moved then, grabbed his younger brother, and tossed him aside as if he were a piece of discarded paper. And then he claimed Sakura's lips in a fierce kiss.

Bliss.

Ecstasy.

Unadulterated delight.

In one day, with two men, Sakura leaned the true meaning of these words.

He pulled away. "I'll leave before my brother returns and I truly have kill him."

Sakura, still angry about the clothes incident, asked, "Sure you don't want to stay?"

"You're an evil little thing Sakura Haruno. I like that in a woman. How much?"

Sakura started to give him the customary reply before quickly changing her mind. "For you, no charge...e_ver_." Itachi smirked and Sakura found herself sighing once more but before she could finish letting out her breath he was gone. He seemed to be making a habit of disappearing like that.

A short while later Sasuke returned as well as Naruto.

"What did I miss?" Naruto asked.

"Only the best kiss _ever_. I swear this has to be one of the_ best _days of my life." Sakura replied then giggled like a school girl in order to irritate her teammates further.

"Sasuke, you let another one of those bastards kiss her?!"

"Shut up, Naruto."


End file.
